vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bass.EXE
|-|Base= |-|Beast Out= Summary Bass.EXE is the world's first Independent NetNavi and an incredibly powerful rival of MegaMan.EXE. Cold, callous, and calculating, he only seeks to become as strong as he can be and will crush any who stands in his way. Designed by Dr. Cossack, he was created to test the limits of security systems and diffuse situations that would be too dangerous for any Operator to enter. Unfortunately, he was designed too well, and Cossack's superiors became terrified of Bass's growing power and feared that the Navi would one day take over the net, leading to his imprisonment. When Alpha went haywire and for the first time the resulting chaos was immediately pinned on Bass, leading his former colleagues to attempt to delete him, only for him to overpower them all and escape with all the world's hatred directed upon him for the disaster that followed. As a result, the well-meaning Navi became a twisted, seething ball of animosity towards Humans and NetNavis alike. From then on he became known as the Net's God of Destruction, a nearly insurmountable foe whose searing hatred caused him to clash with MegaMan.EXE numerous times until Bass was devoured by Alpha. The Independent Navi survived, however, and often returns to challenge the Blue Bomber and is frequently the most powerful boss in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A Name: Bass.EXE (Forte.EXE in Japan) Origins: Mega Man Battle Network Gender: Male Age: 10 (In the beginning), 12 (at the end), though his AI age is much higher Species: NetNavi (aka Internet Navigator) Classification: AutoNavi, The Cyber World's God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, regeneration (At least Low-Mid), teleportation,Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Can smash through any barrier and ignore intangibility, Get Ability program (which allows him to permanently take the powers of viruses, NetNavis, and even Battle Chips he comes in contact with), Energy Projection, various Battle Chips, both Life Aura and Dark Aura, Black Barrier (as Bass XX), Gospel Power (after merging with the Gospel Multibug Organism), Dark Power (after absorbing the power from countless Dark Chips), Ice Manipulation and Sealing via Giga Freeze, Can enter numerous other more powerful forms such as Beast Out and modify his body through Battle Chips Attack Potency: At least Universe level (Consistently shown to be comparable to and often superior to MegaMan.EXE in any form (except Bug Style, Bass Cross and Hub Form. Defeated Alpha, the first Internet, and Gospel, a BugBeast that threatened to fuse the Real World and the Cyber World together. The Internet is a parallel universe to the human one with its own galaxies and stars. He also crushed and assimilated the Dark Aura, which is designed to survive the end of the Cyber World. Significantly stronger than ProtoMan.EXE, who is on par with a bloodlusted Base MegaMan.EXE) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fight on par with MegaMan.EXE who incapacitated Geo Stelar, who can easily reach Sagittarius A* from Earth in minutes, which is around 2.6 Billion C) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Wields weapons and balls of energy which dwarf him in size) Striking Strength: At least Class XPJ, likely Universal (He was able to overpower Flameman, was likely going to obliterate the Navi with the Dark Aura had Lord Wily had not called him out, easily smashed the Guardian program, and overpowered various, highly durable targets and can clash with MegaMan.EXE. Also absorbed parts of Gospel and Nebula Grey, both of whom gave MegaMan.EXE extremely difficult battles) Durability: At least Universe level (Survived being swallowed from Alpha and tanked hits from Megaman.EXE who defeated him), Universe level+ with the Dark Aura (Designed to survive the end of the Cyber World) Stamina: Quite high, as he can use many attacks without completely exhausting himself, survive his battles from powerful opponents such as Mega Man, and never got deleted/obliterated easily, where as other NetNavis were deleted by the same Mega Man and other powerful opponents. Range: Several dozen kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Shield Cloak, Shooting Busters, Battle Chips Intelligence: As the first independent NetNavi, Bass has extremely advanced cognitive functions that allows him to make decisions that few other NetNavis can. As a result, he is extremely calculating and ruthless, never leaving an opponent alive unless they could be of use to him later. He is armed with a vast array of powers and has mastered all of them, allowing him to overwhelm dozens of veteran Official NetBattlers with ease and fight on par with other Ultimate Program wielders like MegaMan.EXE, ProtoMan.EXE, and Serenade.EXE. His fighting style is unbelievably aggressive, shrugging off most attacks with the Dark Aura and his Shield Cloak while bombarding foes with series of rapid and powerful blows that cover a wide area and assaulting foes in close combat should that fail. However, for all his power and intelligence, is loathing of humans and NetNavis has left him somewhat overconfident, leading him to be taken by surprise and defeated on several occasions. Weaknesses: Even though Bass himself possesses above average intelligence, he is often blinded by his vast hatred of humans. He has a certain amount of overconfidence that can be crippling to him. He likes to torment his enemies, and will sometimes leave an enemy alive, so they can become stronger and likely challenge him again, which requires Bass to get stronger at the end and possibly learn from his mistakes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Get Ability Program: Ironically enough, Bass.EXE wields the Classic Continuity Mega Man's most famous ability, the ability to copy attacks he encounters. As a result, any program he defeats and absorbs becomes a part of him, allowing him to wield said power as he pleases. He has amassed an enormous number of attacks along with his incredible strength, speed, and durability as a result of this ability. * Ultimate Program: Designed to be the world's first independent NetNavi, Bass is equipped with the Ultimate Program, a special and top-secret data file that renders Bass an extremely adaptable and powerful combatant with limitless potential to grow and develop even without an Operator. The program also makes Bass a Chosen One, allowing him to wield the incredibly powerful Giga Freeze program which would allow him to freeze the entire Net solid if he so wished as well as resist its effects with ease. * Air Burst: Bass simply fires a single green energy shot at high speed, with great explosive power. ** Explosion: Bass charges by focusing his power into his arm, which is glowing yellow and makes a sound. Then, Bass fires a number of powerful and fast shots that is virtually impossible to dodge. * Variable Buster Rake: Bass also has two other charged attacks. Bass can fire red or blue with different patterns. Right after Bass charges red or blue energy into his arm, he fires with his Shooting Busters with alternative. After his arm glows blue, Bass sweeps the opponent's field with blue shots in a horizontal figure-eight pattern. After his arm glows red, he shoots six parts of the battlefield or points, and he shoots again in a different pattern, and he repeats this up to twelve times, with the interval between each volley shortening and requiring the enemy to dodge faster and faster. * Buster Rake: Bass fires a virtually unavoidable volley of shots from both his Shooting Busters at his opponents, both at high speed and with equal to or greater force. He can fire these shots immediately. * Earthbreaker: Bass rises above the ground. Bass takes down his Life Aura or Dark Aura for a brief moment, then ferociously smashes them with his fist. This can effortlessly breach through most forms of defenses. Alternatively, he can use the Earthbreaker without rising to the air. * Life Aura: Bass' signature defense, which he is implied to have taken from Dr. Wily by using his Get Ability program. Bass is almost constantly shielded by the aura, only dropping it for specific attacks and then restoring it immediately after. Only a sufficiently powerful attack or technique can take it down. * Dark Aura: Bass possesses the Dark Aura as well, which is essentially a stronger version of the standard aura. * Hell's Rolling: Bass concentrates his dark power in his hands and then unleashes a series of black wheels that is capable of gravely damaging them. Their patterns can vary, from simply having two fired in two directions to converging them in one to hit them more easily. * Dark Arm Blade: Bass gets close to the foe, then swiftly strikes them a blade of dark power. If it hit, Bass will continue with two more attacks. Alternatively, Bass simply forms them in the form of dark power. * Darkness Overload: One of his strongest attacks, Bass charges up energy then after a small period of time, fires a violet blast of destruction that can overpower even high-level NetNavis or other opponents, obliterating them. ** Chaos Nightmare: A full sphere version where Bass rises above the ground, creates a giant sphere of incredibly concentrated dark power, then casting it down on the opponent. This can cause large-scale destruction to the ground upon the impacted area. * Gospel Claw: Bass GS points at the opponent, and Gospel's severed paws will strike from the air, hitting them with great physical force. * Gospel Breath: After several uses of Gospel Claw, Bass GS will follow it with a weaker version of Gospel's signature breath attack. Gospel's simplified head will appear on Bass' arms and spray its breath, targeting the area immediately before Bass and beyond that. * Vanishing World: Bass GS forms a complete Gospel head, which launches a giant beam of pure destruction that inflicts massive damage, and pierces standard durability. Bass usually uses it once. * Black Barrier: Being completely exclusive to Bass XX, the Black Barrier is a shield of dark power that will absorb up to a certain amount of damage (it is not a true aura). Bass XX will eventually restore the barrier. * Battle Chips: Bass is capable of using actual Battle Chips, similar to Mega Man and many other NetNavis, though he can reuse them more than the standard number of times without drawbacks, and even stronger than even the highest level of Battle Chips a NetOp and the other NetNavis can possibly attain. ** Dark Sword: Bass can use the Dark Sword attack without suffering the negative side effects. ** Tank Cannon: Bass is capable of firing a powerful blast through a giant Tank Cannon. ** Golem Hit: Bass uses summons a Golem fist, easily smashing through conventional shielding. Will always ignore his relative position. ** Fire Burner: Bass fires a stream of pure flame at his opponents. The ground also gets damaged. * Sonic Storm: Bass BX materializes Falzar's head and uses its signature attack, a horizontal tornado. Sonic Storm also disperses barriers and auras. * Burning Breath: Bass BX materializes Gregar's head to unleash a powerful breath attack, which shares the same range as the classic Gospel Breath attack. Notes: Bass.EXE becomes even stronger when he enters his Beast Out form, but it is unknown how much exactly his power increases by, as Beast Out Bass.EXE has essentially no significant feats. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 3